War Of The Marvels
by Mzmusic92
Summary: Two teenage kids with powers join SHIELD and than the fun begins. *I dont own the marvel characters in this story*
1. Prologue

Two years after the Battle of New York, a blue eyed, blonde hair guy lived in Washington, D.C. He continued to work for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and struggled to adapt to contemporary society


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Crew

A blue hair female agent who Nick Fury kept secret was walking down the empty, cold hallway in a pair of black tights, a black singlet that showed her curves and a pair of black ray-bans. She walked past a door that was ajar and she could hear someone punching something that sounded like a punching bag coming from the room. She stopped and looked into the room through the crack. She saw a gym that was empty beside this blonde hair guy who was punching a punching bag and she pushed the door open gently so it didn't make a noise. She walked into the room and walked over to brown bench that was connected to the wall. She sat down and shuffled back so she was leaning against the pale white wall.

Meanwhile a near bald green hair male agent walked into the room in a pair of expensive baggy blue jeans, an expensive white dress shirt and a pair of tan desert boots. He walked over to the bench where the female agent who is his partner is and sat down next to her. She felt someone sit next to her and she turn't to have a look.

"Ello cuz" the female agent said smiling sweetly at him.

The agent quickly turn't her attention back to the blonde hair guy still punching the punching bag and it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything in the room.

"Who else are we waiting for?" the female agent asked in wonder.

"I have no clue but the last time I heard from Fury he informed me to just meet here because we have a meeting with a bunch of people" the male agent said turning to have a look at what she was looking at.

"Really Tara. Well I'm amused at you checking out Steve Rogers cause it's a crime you know" the male agent said chuckling lightly.

The male agent turn't to her and folded his arms smirking. Tara felt her cheeks heat up and she turn't to the male agent.

"Yes really Aaron" Tara said before what Aaron mentioned early dawned on her.

"How do you know him?" Tara asked interested on how she didn't know that her cousin knew someone this hot.

"I met Steve on the holiday trip I took to Sydney, Australia a few years ago. He was assigned to capture someone veil and he had no backup so I jumped in one day to help him out and well we became the best of friends" Aaron said turning to her.

"Stop checking him out cause he gets shy when people watch or stare at him" he continued to tell her lightly.

"Fine I'll stop" Tara said pouting like a little kid.

Tara looked away from Steve and moved the strays of hair behind her right ear. Her super hearing focused on everything outside of the room and all she heard was footsteps coming from all directions. Some footsteps got closer and that made them louder to her ears. She could tell that one set of steps were female and the other sets were male. She started to hear the sound of birds chirping and people typing on computers. It got to much for her and she fell forward of the bench. She fell onto her knees and she looked at the ground.

"Please stop it hurts" Tara mumbled covering her ears with both of her hands

"Your fault for having sensitive hearing" Aaron said to Tara as he watched her closely.

"Seems like a family trait that you carried on from your father" he continued as his mind focused on the door

The door was pushed open again and one female and five males stepped in. Tara heard whoever it was walk in but she didn't want to look up from the spot she was staring at on the ground just in case it made her hearing twice as bad and her super hearing was slowly but defiantly pushing itself back into the brick wall she had built up in her mind. Aaron looked over at the door and examined the six people that just walked into the room. In the centre but at the front of the people there was a man in all black with a eye patch over his left eye who knew them all as Shield Agents and he was a man that stood over 6ft. The lone red shoulder length hair female in a white blouse, brown cardigan, black tights and high heels caught Aaron's sight. He looked next to her and there was a guy wearing a cowboy hat that was covering his black hair, an old brown jacket, a white plaid shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and wet sand colour western boots. Tara finally got her hearing under control so all she could hear was everyone in the room and she looked up at the people who walked in. Her eyes stopped on a blonde hair guy in Asgard clothing and black boots. She moved her sight to the black hair guy in a purple button up shirt, a pair of brown pants and brown dress shoes. Than she had a look at the blonde hair guy in black pants, a black shirt and black boots who was the last one there.

"So why are we here?" Tara asked trying to figure out why they were really hear.


End file.
